new_horizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
Elves are the longest lived race of the world. They are found most commonly in forests, shrublands, and other wildernesses. In comparison with their close kin the eladrin, the true elves have a closer affinity for the natural world over civilization and have more or less abandoned the eladrin focus on magic as a whole. From time to time the elves have organized strong nations, though with far less frequency than eladrin, in some cases adopting even a nomadic lifestyle. Almost all elves worship the Elven Triumvirate, otherwise known as elven pantheon. Their association with magic has lead them to be disparagingly called Fairies. Racial Traits Elves have a +2 Dexterity, proficiency in Perception, and Subracial Traits Subraces There are four subraces of elves: Wood Elf Wood elves, also called Worya, are the most common type of elf. Where moon elves are serious and civilized, wood elves are anything but. Free spirits, capricious and whimsical, they claim sylvan lands untouched by civilization. Some have close ties to other neighboring races while others can be xenophobic nombads, keeping to themselves and finding even small towns unpleasant and uncomfortable. Wood elves lack the innate magic enjoyed by moon elves, but they have an uncanny ability to move undetected through the wilderness and almost pinpoint accuracy. Culture Although a proud people, wood elves feel that compassion is a greater virtue than strength and wood elven realms are less concerned with expansion than they are with maintaining amiable relations with their neighbors. Wood elves are not usually nomadic, as they are usually organized into scattered, carefully concealed villages united under a gerontocratic hierarchy composed of village councils consisting of the most distinguished families' eldest members. These councils are often advised by the Druids of the Triumvirate, whose influence plays no small part in wood elven politics and who frequently serve as the webbing that bind any number of villages together as one realm. Because of this, the wood elves tend to be the most religious of the elves. Subracial Traits * Ability Score Increase: +1 Wisdom * Elf Weapon Training: Proficiency with shortswords and ranged weapons. * Fleet Foot: 7 (70 ft) speed * Mask of the WIld: Wood elves are extremely resourceful when it comes to hiding and can use any level of obscurity to hide. Aquatic Elf Aquatic elven society is based on family and clan – and although females can and do wield power they are patriarchal – centered around lakes and rivers. Noble families rule, but in a benign and loose fashion rather than with an iron fist. Families or individuals may own their dwelling but most other property is held in common. Such communal ownership means theft is almost unknown. They are the hardiest of the elves and fierce warriors. Culture Aquatic elves society is a communal, warlike meritocracy. They are isolationist by their physical nature, and by choice. They trust only themselves, their clan, and no others. They cannot understand why the other races do not understand that community and alliances mean survival, whereas rivalry and factionalism means death. Their alliances with other elves are not based on racial affinity but on gain. A clear example of this is the alliance between the aquatic elves of Swalag and the Egarian Empire. The aquatic elves merely wanted to maintain their ancestral capital Swalag and allied themselves with the Empire upon their arrival. Although warlike and reclusive, the aquatic elves are still jovial and artistic. The special acoustics of their watery environment lend themselves to music, and aquatic elves are exposed to the eerie and beautiful songs of the whales and other denizens of the deep. It is not surprising that aquatic elven bards have a range of powerful and evocative songs. Aquatic elves are also the only subrace of elves to not worship the Elven Triumvirate. Instead they worship Meatho, the Water God. Subracial Traits * Ability Score Increase: +1 Constitution * Aquatic Weapon Training: Proficiency with scimitars and tridents. * Aquatic Prowess: Aquatic elves can hold their breath for a indefinite amount of time and receive advantage to attacks in aquatic environments. Moon Elf The moon elves or Wauzeya are the first people to master arcane magic, and many spells used today originated with elf wizards of old. They benefit still from the magical mastery achieved so long ago, and nearly every high elf knows something of magic. Moon elves tend to be guarded and aloof, more serious and focused than their woodland kin. Culture Most moon elves organize themselves into groups of a dozen extended families or so, each ruled democratically, although often with de facto leaders whose say holds more weight than anyone else’s, an individual most often respected for either their age or their martial skill. Wherever they live, moon elves are unassuming, with homes just as humble, if comfortable. Of all the elven races, moon elves are the most impulsive, with a strong distaste for complacency or isolation. Moon elves long to be on the road, traveling and exploring the untamed wilderness that lies between cities and nations. This extroverted quality is part of the reason why moon elves get along uncommonly well with other races. For entertainment moon elves prefer to gamble, taking little risks as part of the fun. Similarly, drinking and reveling is an important part of moon elven culture. Some have been known to outdrink a dwarf. Subracial Traits * Ability Score Increase: +1 Intelligence * Elf Weapon Training: Proficiency with longswords and crossbows. * Cantrip: Moon elves know one cantrip of their choice from the wizard spell list. Using Intelligence. * Extra language: Moon elves often learn a second language before becoming an adult. Dark Elf The dark elves, drow, or Qaya are shorter than the other sub-races of elves and had a tremendous resistance to magic. They also have a much higher birthrate than most other elves, but strife and inter-race conflict tends to keep their numbers down. Dark elf society is based on house models, similar to real life crime families. They love to consider themselves the most cultured of the elves. Culture Drow society are matriarchal, militaristic, and heavily influenced by religion, being the second most religious of the elves. They highly regarded Teoca. Their city-states are formed in huge underground caverns, but frequently at war with one another. These cities are ruled by the most powerful of the families (or houses) and the power of the many families changed often. Drow are arrogant, ambitious, sadistic, treacherous and hedonistic. From birth, drow are taught they are superior to other races and should crush those beneath them. They value advancement over their peers more than anything else, pulling down their superiors and crushing their inferiors. This does not mean they treated all of their peers with disdain, however. Drow are not barbaric and appreciated a sense of subtlety and thus drow were typically courteous and urbane, even to their most hated rivals. Subracial Traits * Ability Score Increase: +1 Charisma * Superior Darkvision: Darkvision of 12 (120 ft) * Sunlight Sensitivity: Disadvantage on attack roll and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight while in sunlight * Drow Magic: Drow know the dancing lights cantrip. Upon reaching level 3 faerie fire and darkness once per day at level 5. Using Charisma. * Drow Weapon Training: Proficiency with rapiers and hand crossbows.